Dudas
by B1329-0
Summary: Accidentado encuentro después de cinco años de ausencia y una dura decisión. Capítulo único con final abierto.


**_La historia es que ayer por la noche me aburría, abrí el Word y comencé a escribir frases sueltas, sin sentido aparente. A la hora ya tenía el fic... Son cosas que me pasan a veces y tal. En fin... enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Para él, que llevaba deseando verla desde su último encuentro en Memphis, cinco años había sido una espera demasiado larga. Regresar a Estados Unidos era un auténtico suicidio; pero necesitaba volver a verla. Lo necesitaba casi tanto como respirar y aunque conocía de sobra la fuerte moralidad de ella, también sabía que acudiría a su llamada. No necesitaría insistir mucho para atraerla a su nuevo escondite; ella era demasiado profesional como para dejar escapar una oportunidad como esa.<p>

Cuando por fin la tuvo frente a él, después de tanto tiempo, no dijo nada. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El silencio entre ambos era más elocuente que cualquier conversación que hubieran podido mantener.

Anduvo en círculos alrededor de ella, sin acercarse ni un solo centímetro. Sus ojos color granate brillaron con fuerza bajo la intensa luz que se colaba por la ventana. Hubo destellos rojizos, o al menos eso creyó ver Starling. Jamás en su vida había visto unos ojos como los del Doctor Lecter y, a pesar de la situación, en ningún momento se vio amenazada por aquella mirada de depredador.

Lecter sonrió brevemente. Un gesto apenas apreciable; pero con la duración necesaria para adentrarse por completo en la cabeza de Clarice. Ella tembló cuando Lecter guiñó su ojo izquierdo. Tembló y apretó su arma con fuerza. Podía notar la vibración recorriendo su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies.

—_Clarice_ —susurró el Doctor Lecter con un suave ronroneo. Su voz era cálida y tranquila; de una monotonía pasmosa y hechizante.

Muchas habían sido las noches en las que ella había deseado escuchar esa voz. Noches solitarias en las que, escapando de si misma y de sus fuerte moral, su mente había creado pasionales escenarios prohibidos junto a él. Después había rechazado aquellas ideas; pero durante unos segundos, en esas noches, Hannibal se apoderaba de su cuerpo y su alma. Capturando los sentidos y haciéndola arder de deseo en su desamparado lecho.

Aquella mirada que la estaba dedicando en ese momento, la hizo rememorar algunos de sus pensamientos más salvajes. El calor se apoderó de su rostro y se supo perdida ante la perspicacia de su rival. Él lo sabía; Clarice estaba segura de que, de alguna manera el Doctor Lecter había leído lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese preciso instante. Lo sabía por como sus pupilas se dilataron y por el modo en el que la rojiza punta de su lengua recorrió con tranquilidad sus labios mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.

Clarice se puso nerviosa ante la idea de que él descubriera que era el motivo de sus desvelos nocturnos y dio un paso al frente. El Doctor Lecter no se lo esperaba; se irguió ante ella y ladeó la cabeza. Estaba muy cerca de la escalera y no se percató de la tabla suelta que le esperaba pocos centímetros detrás. El siguiente paso de ella le llevó a retroceder, tropezando con la tabla y perdiendo el equilibrio ante su sorpresa y la de Clarice.

Le vio caer; no pudo hacer nada, salvo verle derrumbarse por las escaleras. Todo pasó muy deprisa; pero para ella el tiempo se ralentizó en aquél instante. Se llevó las manos a la boca y dejó escapar un grito ahogado mientras él frenaba bruscamente contra la pared de hormigón. Tendido en el suelo, trató de levantar el brazo derecho en dirección a Clarice; pero este cayó inerte sobre su pecho. El Doctor Lecter se quedó completamente inmóvil.

Para cualquier otro agente del FBI, para cualquiera de sus compañeros, esa habría sido una ocasión de oro; un modo seguro de ascender y ser el centro de las miradas y envidias durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Hannibal Lecter figuraba entre los diez más buscados; atraparle podría suponer para Starling la oportunidad de su vida; pero había algo que no la dejaba dar ese paso. Había estudiado el perfil de Lecter, había memorizado su historia y se había horrorizado con sus actos; pero todo eso había sido antes de conocerle más a fondo; después de todo, el Doctor Lecter no era solamente un caníbal, era un hombre interesante y profundo. Alguien con quien el básico acto de hablar, se convertía en un auténtico placer. Un hombre que se había metido en su mente, removiendo su pasado, sacando de la oscuridad a sus fantasmas y obligándola a enfrentarse a ellos; haciéndola madurar.

Desde lo alto de la escalera le contempló en silencio; parecía tan vulnerable ahora que estaba a su merced que Clarice notó una punzada de angustia en su pecho. Aun temblando guardó el arma y descendió lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar a él.

Su camisa estaba manchada de sangre y Clarice sintió una especie de despreció ante ese hecho. Tuvo la sensación de que el fluido había profanado el blanco inmaculado de la prenda. El pantalón parecía estar intacto, salvando unas pequeñas manchas de polvo que había adquirido durante la caída. Un leve hilo de sangre comenzó a manar de su oído derecho, Clarice se arrodilló y limpió con cuidado el camino trazado en su cara.

La decisión era difícil; para salvar la vida de Lecter tendría que poner la suya en peligro y cruzar la línea de lealtad para con el FBI. Prácticamente había entregado su vida a ese trabajo, no hacía ni cinco años que había obtenido el tan ansiado puesto de agente especial y ahora se encontraba en la encrucijada entre poner a salvo a un criminal o dar aviso y pedir refuerzos terminando así con la fuga que Lecter había iniciado en Memphis. ¿Se atrevería a hacer? ¿Sería capaz de renunciar a su vida por aquel hombre?

La breve y sencilla pregunta que permanecía en su cabeza la bloqueó de toda acción durante unos segundos _—¿Ambulancia o FBI?—. _

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Clarice y suspiró derrotada mientras buscaba su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de la cazadora.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo único CON <em>final abierto_. _**

******_¿Qué viene a significar esto? Obviamente que si quiero lo continuo y si no, pues se queda así. Puede que me de por hacer una continuación y se sepa que pasó al final, que decisión tomó la pequeña cordera... o puede que cada uno elija el final que más le conviene. Que se vea que soy tolerante y demás..._**

**_Dudas, aclaraciones, ruegos, peticiones del oyente y demás... pues en reviews o MP's (que se lleva mucho y mantengo una nutrida correspondencia a nivel mundial por ese medio)_**

**_Cartas bomba y amenazas... mejor os las guardáis, que tengo muy mal pronto._**

**_Ta ta. Z_**


End file.
